CM901
The CM901 is an Assault Rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first seen in the Special Ops reveal. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The CM901 is unlocked at level 18 in multiplayer. The CM901 is one of the deadliest assault rifles because of its high damage, relatively clear iron sights, and good handling, with a moderate reload time. This allows it to excel in all engagements, be it far, medium, and even short ranges, where it performs with lethal force due to its high damage. It should be noted that the CM901 is at a slight disadvantage compared to other assault rifles in core gametypes; other assault rifles such as the ACR 6.8 and the M4A1 boast the same three shot kill power at close range, but lower recoil and higher rate of fire, as the CM901 has the second slowest rate of fire among the assault rifles. The Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight are useful, though not mandatory, because the iron sights are relatively clear. The Silencer is also effective since the CM901 has high minimum damage, taking four shots to kill at range. Due to its rather high recoil, the Kick proficiency is recommended for effective use, especially for targets at range or behind heavy cover. Apart from that, Attachments is also useful to create a setup to the player's preference and Focus to reduce flinch when getting shot. The CM901 is somewhat compared to the AK-47, because of similar stats. The CM901 has clearer iron sights along with an earlier unlock level. The raise and drop times are quicker than the AK-47 and the recoil is less shaky when aiming down the sights. The CM901 also has slightly quicker reload times (both loaded and unloaded). However, the AK-47 has a slightly higher fire rate. Survival Mode The CM901 is available in Survival Mode at level 43 and costs $3000. Its high damage can be very effective in the later rounds against Juggernauts and heavy infantry. Due to its high recoil, the CM901 is not very effective at long range unless attaching a Suppressor or ACOG. It is not used by any enemies. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery CM901_MW3.png|First person view of the CM901. Note the word Colt on the right of the charging handle. CM901_Iron Sight_MW3.png|Aiming the CM901. CM901 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the CM901. CM901 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the CM901. CM901 Alternate Cocking MW3.png|The CM901's alternative cocking animation. CM901 Bolt Release MW3.png|Bolt release. CM901 Combat Card MW3.jpg|The CM901's Combat Card. CM901 Heartbeat Sensor Hex MW3.png|The CM901 with Heartbeat sensor and Hex camouflage pattern. CM901 grey finish MW3.jpg|The CM901 with a grey finish seen in the Survival Mode trailer. Demonstration Trivia *The logo is visible on the right side of the back of the charging handle. *The CM901 in the Survival Mode trailer had a gray finish, but has a tan/beige finish in the final version of the game. *The third-person model and the pickup icon of the CM901 has a grip, while the first-person model doesn't, similar to the SCAR-H in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Prior to an update, the CM901 had an increase in fire rate from 666 RPM to 750 RPM when an underbarrel shotgun or grenade launcher was attached. This is still present in the Wii version of the game and in Survival mode. This was because the stats were changed in development, but the stats' change wasn't optimized to underbarrel attachments, in a similar fashion to the Model 1887 Akimbo nerf not affecting the Bling combination. *In the Dew XP promotion it says Price's main weapons are the CM901 and MSR, despite never using them in game. *When respawning with a Hybrid Sight, the character might flick the zoom away, then bring it back up instantly. *The CM901 w/ Shotgun uses the M4A1's pickup animation when picked up off the ground. *Also, when the CM901 is attached with an underbarrel shotgun, the empty reload "cocking" sound is silent. *Its Create-A-Class icon shows the iron sights folded down. *The CM901's rear sight is sighted for 500 yards. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons